What If?
by livi8194
Summary: What would have happened if Peeta died in the Quater Quell? Would Katniss kill herself or go on a murderous rampage? How would it effect Mockingjay and the rebellion?
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wondered what would have happened if Peeta died in the Quarter Quell. So hear it is(it's not that good….)**

_ I press my ear against his chest, the spot where I always rest my head, where I know I will hear the strong and steady beat of his heart, Instead, I find silence._

He's dead. He's dead. Peeta's dead. My friend, my lover, my confident. _You could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve him. _Haymitch's words repeat again and again. _You could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve him. _The noises of the jungle disappear as I lay on the ground sobbing my heart out. He's never coming back, he's gone because of Snow. This is all Snow's fault and as I realize this my sadness, my loss turns to anger, I will win again, I will win for Peeta. And my first task when I leave this arena will be to kill Snow. _I will kill him._ I will be killed for my action, for killing him, but I no longer care. The girl on fire's last task will be to kill him. To kill Snow.

Finnick's voice startles me through the jungle. "I'm sorry Katniss. I'm so sorry." I look at Finnick through my tear stained face "I'm sorry."I say. "Why are you apologizing ….." Finnick stops in time to see the arrow sticking out of his stomach before he falls over, dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's chapter 2. Please review.**

The last look on Finnicks face is shock as the cannon goes off. My fifth kill. How did I become this, I just murdered Finnick in cold blood. Just like Glimmer, and the district 4 girl with the tracker jackers, and like Marvel, Cato, and now Finnick. I'm a murder. What has led me to this? My poor childhood? What is Prim thinking know? My fifth kill and it won't be the last if I am going to make it out alive. I wonder what twelve will think if I come home, a murder of so many innocent souls.

**Flashback**

**Its two days after I got home from the games and the paparazzi had finally left. I found no reason to go to school because why should I? I was a winner, of those cruel games. I would forever remember and never be able to forget those events, Rue dying in my arms, the tracker jackers, Glimmers body, and what it felt like to shoot those arrows that made me a killer, and me and my bow one of the most feared and deadly dual in the world. So in my hours of free time trying to forget what had happened in that twisted place, I walked to the school to pick Prim up. As I walked through the streets people didn't wave, they looked at me with feared expressions. This is what it's like to be a killer, to be feared and treated with upmost respect. When I arrive the kids are just walking out and when I'm seen they whisper and avoid me. **

I look up and see Mags staring at me in shock. I won't kill her. She will not win, no matter what. I don't need to have her death on my conscience too, so I turn and flee.

I'm so thirsty. So thirsty. I would do anything for a drink. The rest of the day I spent trekking through the muggy jungle searching for water. I've spot five rodent things and collected many nuts so I'll have food for the rest of the games that will end with me as the champion and Snow dead. I start when I hear the cannons for the first day. Boom, Boom, Boom. Ten cannons it's not a lot, but more when I know their names. Finnick, the man from five, the male morphling, Cecelia, Woof both from nine, the woman from ten, Cedar, and Peeta. My beloved Peeta. When his name, appears I begin to sob. My fault. It's all my fault that he's dead.

I begin to set up camp for the night and try my luck at getting a pregnant woman to sponsor me. No such luck. And when the darkness is closing in, a silver parachute floats towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is here! I'll try to put out chapters every 2-3 days! Remember to review**

_Katniss. Katniss. _Where am I? I'm dead. I'm supposed to be dead.

I awaken in a large room with a low ceiling and silvery lights, there are two rows of beds with facing each other with machines trying to keep me alive. Why am I alive, I wonder, I should be dead. "Peeta, Peeta", I voice calls. Katniss! I cry out her name and it echos of the walls of the hovercraft. "Peeta", its not Katniss, but Prim, dear little Prim.

"Prim!" I shout. "Where's Katniss, where is she?" Prim chokes on a sob and begins to cry. "She's in the arena still, she's still there, she's probally going die." And then we both start to sob, we cry our hearts out for her, brave, strong, beautiful Katniss is all alone and is going to die. And when the sobs take control of my body, darkness closes in.

**Later…...**

**Mystery POV**

He's awake, I say. "Good", the man responds. "We need him in thirteen immediately, can't let the capitol get him now."

I smile knowing I kept my deal to sweetheart, to keep him safe. And now I'll keep me deal to the boy too, to keep her alive.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a spile. What on earth am I supposed to do with a spile? He wants me to get sap? And then it dawns on me, water. I rush to the nearest tree and begin to drill a hole just as my father had taught me. For three minutes nothing happens, and just as I'm about to throw Haymitche's last gift away, a drop of water trickles dawn into my hand. Thank You. Thank You. I say the words over and over again as I drink my fill. The only thing that can kill me now is Snow or other tributes, and I then I will go home.

…

I jump awake in the middle of the night when I hear_, Bong, Bong_, twelve times I count. I wait for an announcement to be made, but nothing happens, until I dazzling bolt of lightning strikes and rain begins to fall in the distance. But the rain doesn't come to me, so I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

…

"You promised me, you promised to save her, you promised!" I am screaming at him, saying every vile word to him I will ever know .

"I tried", he keeps saying it over and over again. I will never forgive him, I had one wish, to save her and he failed me, he failed me. I'm watching her now, on the screen. She's sleeping peacefully.

…

**Johanna POV**

Finnick and Peeta's faces just appeared in the sky. This is bad, very bad. What about the plan, and as I'm about to ask Beete what to do, bloody rain begins to fall from the sky.

We run and run and run until later when Blight hits the force field. He wasn't much, but he was from home. We have to find Katniss to keep her safe, to save the Mockingjay.

…

**Katniss POV**

I jump awake to the sound of a cannon, another victor dead. Moments after the rain stops, I see fog sliding softly towards me. I'm nervous now and begin to pack up my stuff, when I realize something's wrong. In the time it takes me to start running, I begin to blister.

I begin to run, faster than I've ever run before, I will win this cruel game again. I realize the fog line stops at about forty feet and I begin to climb the tallest tree I have seen in the arena. I know I'm taking a chance; the fog could still get me. But, the fog rolls about 20 feet below me and I breathe a sigh of relief. I watch the fog from my spot and realize it stops at a certain point like a slice of pie. Something's going on, the rain stopped in a section the same size right before it. I decide to stay, just observe what's going on. About an hour later three bongs ring out, and orange monkeys run out and attack someone killing them almost instantly, but stopping at the section bounty. And then it dawns on me, the arena's a clock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haymitch POV**

When she figures it out, all of Panem sits glued to their TVs. All of the rebels have been trying to figure out the area's trick and our little Mockingjay does it for us. That's why we waited for her, we waited 74 years for the right Mockingjay.

That night two cannons go off, the female morphing and the male from district eight, never took time to learn his name, why should I. Katniss spent all day hunting and spying on the careers, I think she's trying to figure out I plan to kill them. "Haymitch," Plutarch calls out. "We're getting the Hawthorns and Everdeens out of twelve tonight, they're going to "die" in a fire," he says. "Good," I reply. "Make it look realistic, don't want the capitol to suspect too much." "Yep," he replies.

…

**Katniss POV**

I've been watching the careers all day now. They have their camp set up on the beach and are bickering about the clock one of the mentors sent them. Their all brawn and no brain, typical careers. I begin to head back to my camp in the one o'clock section, when I hear the stomping of feet. I then hear the voice of Johanna, "Where is Everdeen, to get out alive we'll have to find her." That's news to me she thinks she can just find me and kill me with that ax of hers, well she thought wrong. I position my arrow there's three of them her and the district three tributes, I didn't expect her to ally with them, but the arena does things to you. I'll take her down first and then take down the other two, they'll be easiest because I'm assuming they have no weapons.

…

**Rebel Leader POV**

"This is bad, very bad she's going to kill them we need them, especially Beete for electronics," I says. "She never was one to follow plans," Haymitch replies before taking a swig from the bottle. "Get the hovercraft over right above and swoop in right after she shoots them, she's not going to miss, unless Johanna figures out what's happening."

…...

**Johanna POV**

As we step into the clearing, we discover a camp, it's Katniss, I know it. But she's not here which means she's out or watching us. And I realize it's probably the later, I turn around just in time to see an arrow go through Beete's side. I throw my ax at her, shoot, I'm not supposed to kill her, but I don't even hit her, she ducks, just like she's expecting it. And the last thing I remember before an arrow goes through my chest is, "man she's good." And then three cannons go off in a row.

…

**Enobaria POV**

I jerk awake; three cannons go off in a row. "Brutus, Cashmere, Gloss up, let's go Everdeens close." I say. "And how do you know?" Brutus challenges. He thinks that he's the leader, but we all that's not true, I'm the real leader and we all know it. And in response, I hold up a golden arrow that fell of the hovercraft carrying the three victors dead bodies. "She shot all three of them," Cashmere stutters. "Yep," I say. "And now it's time to kill the number one threat."

…

**Katniss POV**

I know their coming, the careers are coming and I have to think of a plan fast. Very Fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks sooooo much for everyone reviewing. Big Surprise in this chapter**

**Finnick POV**

When I wake up in a sterile white room, I try to roll over, but the pain in my side stops me in my tracks. What happened to me? And then it all comes all back to me, the quarter quell, Peeta's death and Katniss shooting me. How am I still alive?

The rebels saved me, Peeta told me the whole story while we watching the games. And we are now staring in shock as Katniss just took down three of the members of the alliance; she even killed Johanna, my best friend, my ally after the games, my ally through life. As I stare at the TV in shock, Peeta finally speaks, "She's going to die, she's going to die, she's going to die," he repeats it over and over until they finally sedate him. And I know it's true, no matter how good with the bow she is, she's no match for four armed careers.

…...

**Katniss POV**

They're coming the careers are coming and I know it. Their camp on the beach is only like a half a mile away from mine and they will be here soon so I will get them by the element of surprise. It's 12 o'clock now, so let them come, I have a plan.

…

**Enobaria POV**

We're coming now Katniss, we're coming. There's no escape now, even her with her golden bow and Lover boy's words you will not escape district two tributes now not like last time. She should have won, with her perfect aim, his protection, her training, his love that he would do anything for her. If they would have focused on killing and not falling in love, they would have made it out, the first tributes to make it home as a team. Real winners, not like their killer. "We are coming now Everdeen," I yell. And then I will finally have my revenge.

**Cashmere POV**

She killed them both; she killed my beloved niece, glimmer and now she will pay for her actions, pay for their deaths.

…

Everyone is on the edge of their seats, the whole world is watching to see the victor of victors, the bravest of the brave, the strongest of the strong, and the most cunningof all. Two cannons fire; Mags and the district five female, the careers got them, didn't even blink an eye. The tributes left are Enobaria, Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus Chaff and Katniss. Tonight is the last night left, people will kill and not remember the motives, and the victor will emerge.

**What's the plan? Tell me your Guess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, do you think I should continue with mockingjay? Please review. (My favorite chapter****) **

**Peeta POV**

No. No. No. No. She can't die. She can't. I just can't lose her. They won't be able to save her like they saved me; she will die a horrible, torturous death by the careers. I won't be able to watch her die, to see her take her last breath. And then my family walks in. Rye and Will engulf me in a bone crushing hug. "You're alive," says Rye. "I knew you would make it little bro." My father doesn't say anything, he just holds me in his embrace until my mother clears her throat. "Your seam brat is on," she says. And everyone in the room turns in her direction, with their mouths gaping open. And it takes me a few seconds to realize what she's saying. And as soon as I do I lung across the room taking to her to the ground, and within three second there's a knife held against her throat. "She saved me you witch, she saved my life. I love her and she's about to die, you think that's funny you witch, you wanna laugh that your daughter-in-law is about to die, that your grandchild's never goanna see the world, well maybe that's good because I wouldn't want her to meet you, because you're not my family anymore, you witch. And I continue to string out the vilest words I've ever heard and will ever say.

Then they stare at me in shock, mouths agape and the room seems to freeze, and for what seems like forever, no one seems to move. And finally my father whispers, "It was true then, the baby was real," and when I give a slight shake of my head he says, "I'll never get to meet her, I'll never get to meet my little grandchild," and with that he falls over in a dead faint. And when my father faints, my brothers drag me off the witch, while I continue to scream obesities at her until when I finally stop, and she says her words with regret in her voice, "She was pregnant," and that's the last thing I hear before she's dragged out of the room.

I sink to my knees and begin to sob for Katniss' end, for never being able to meet my child, and most of all for the unfairness of the world, for the reaping, for the games, and for Snow being born. _I will kill him. _If I ever find him I will kill him for this. _I will kill him. _I hear footsteps enter the room. "They have Annie, they have her," he says. And together we sob on the ground, and make our last vow, to kill Snow.

**Prim POV**

She is going to die. There is no hope, she can't escape the careers again, four trained kills, ruthless murders, _"She could make it out you know, she has her bow," _says a voice in my head, but I shake it off. _A little hope is effective, but too much hope is dangerous._ This is my fault, if I wasn't so weak, I wouldn't need her to volunteer for me, she would still be alive, and I would be rightfully dead, and she could be alive and happy. _My fault, all my fault._ And I watch Katniss run toward the one o'clock section, leaving heavy footprints and a visible path. Does she want to die? I wonder. I know she can be way more stealthy than that, try Katniss I will her, at least try. She finally stops by the tall tree and stands there. "Run Katniss run," I scream at the TV. "Run Katniss, run." I yell at the TV over and over again, until I'm hoarse. When she finally regains her breath, she leans over and pukes and clutches her stomach. What is wrong with her? I wonder. Could she really be pregnant? Gale said it was all a lie, but could it be true, could I become an aunt if this didn't happen, but I'll probably never know, because I'll never talk to Katniss again.

**Flashback**

"Maybe I'd think that too, Caesar," says Peeta bitterly, "if it weren't for the baby." And the whole district twelve stares at the screen in shock. No one speaks for a while until Gale whispers "It couldn't be true, it's not true, it's not true, it's not true," he says this over and over again while the whole district stares at the screen in shock. Now the capitol people are screaming of the injustice, the cameras are out of focus and all the peacekeepers walkie-talkies are beeping, the mayor gets up abruptly and leaves. And the look on Katniss' face looks true and she and Peeta hold each other for dear life. We see Caesar's lips moving, but cannot hear him over the capitol people. And Peeta and Katniss rise together in tears, when the victors hold hands, showing the first unity between districts in seventy-four years. And then I hear my mom begin to sob hysterically, "I'll never get to see my grandchild, I'll never get to meet her," and the whole crowd seems to feel her pain, and every parents seems to feel with my mother and Katniss and when I realize I never will be an aunt, I break down and sob.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

And as I'm remembering the past, I realize something. Katniss is going to die for me; she is going to die for my freedom, the country's freedom, Peeta's life, Snow's death, and she will even give her childs life. _All for me. All for me. All for me. All for me. _"Prim," she calls out in the arena. "I love you Prim, don't give up, whatever you do don't give up." And when I hear her final words, I throw myself on the floor and sob until I can cry no more.

**Gale POV**

I'm sitting in a hover craft above Katniss' final resting place. She's going to die. She's going to die. When I turned 16, I finally began to notice how much I liked her, how much I cared about, and how much I wanted her to like me more than a friend. How I just wanted to not be in the "friend zone", I wanted to be in the lover's zone. When she was finally free of the reaping I was going to tell her how much I really liked, how much I wanted to marry her, the prettiest girl in Panem. But I never got the chance. I always imagined coming home from the work in the mines, coming home to her, and that was the only thing that made the job, my life bearable. But that would never happen in this world.

Haymitch is sitting next to me, and he's not a bit drunk. I'm shocked that the district's drunk was actually a mastermind of the rebellion. I think everyone would be, but they think we're dead, that we died in a "fire" the night Katniss shot Finnick. And since that I've been wondering that haunting question, if she was really pregnant. And I'm shocked that I just referred to her in the past tense, as if she was already gone. Suddenly I hear beeping and Haymitch shoots up like a rocket. "Stay hear boy," he says, and then leaves the room. I just her bits and pieces of the conversation, "Give up…..Boy knocked out…..really pregnant….Annie captured…..Joanna stabled….lost arm…..Wiress dead…Finnick down…..hold in Six…." And I begin to wonder what is going on, when Prim enters the room, sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gale POV**

She falls into my arms sobbing, and she won't stop, she just keeps crying, like she'll never stop. "Prim, Prim, what's the matter," I say. And without any emotion she points to the screen, where Katniss has stopped running and is leaning against a tree. "Run," I scream. "Run Katniss, run Katniss, run Katniss," I scream, but she won't run, she can't hear me, she gave up, she gave up. And then Katniss finally begins to speak, "Prim, please don't give up, keep going, make sure you sell all your goat milk, you'll still get the victors money for all I know, but make sure to use it wisely, and save as much as you can." She takes a deep breath to stop her voice from quaking in her final moments; she chokes down a sob, but continues. " Be good Prim, don't die like mom, don't go into the trance, please try to be happy, it's fine to go out with Rory, I always knew you liked him, I love you Prim, I love you so much, you made me so proud." Prim breaks down sobbing in my arms, but Katniss continues, "Mom, you can't disappear, you can't disappear, on her, don't leave her mom, be there for her be there for me." In the next room I hear the pounding of fists against the wall, and the cries of helplessness. "People of twelve, don't give up, don't lose hope, you can make it like me, you can survive." Haymitch walks into the room with a solemn look on his face, a face of remorse, of sadness, of lose. "Thank you people of twelve for keeping me alive, I'm proud to be from twelve, thank you, please take care of them; whatever you do don't let them starve." And the screen pans to twelve I see them pass their three fingers to their lips. _A sign of goodbye, goodbye to someone you love._ By now the whole country is moved, by her final goodbye, her bravery, her selflessness. In her final moments she's making sure her family will live, and I know if her family was there, they would always be taken care of.

**District 11 POV**

She buried her in flowers, sang her to sleep, and the whole country will always remember our little wildflower, our Rue. And in unison we put are three fingers to our lips before a rebellion breaks out in the streets.

**Gale POV **

So selfless, my Catnip was always so selfless, so caring, and everyone fell in love with her. "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Marvel, Glimmer, district four, Joanna, Wiress, Beete, Finnick, Mags, and Cato. I'm sorry I killed you, I'm sorry I took away your hopes, your dreams, your lovers, and your lives. I'm sorry they turned me into someone I'm not, a capitol doll. I'm sorry they made you suffer, I'm sorry, so sorry." And when monitors start beeping, phones ring off the hook, and Haymitch rushes out of the room, I'm pretty sure the whole country's rebelling. "But most of all I'm sorry Peeta, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry I couldn't save her, I'm sorry." She looks down at her stomach, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry you'll never see the world, I'm sorry." And now every district is rebelling, everyone is glued to their seats, and in union everyone puts their three fingers to their lips. And as she's climbing, I relies she never said goodbye to me.

**Katniss POV**

As soon as I'm done with my speech, I begin to climb, climb higher than I've ever climbed before. And as quickly as I can, I conceal myself in the leaves in the top of the tree. I hear them below me bickering about where I went, "Her trail completely disappears, I can't believe we lost her trail, just because your brother got hurt, he's such a wimp." Now I can tell Cashmere is glaring daggers at Enobaria, a perfect chance for me to set my plan in action. While the careers are all arguing with each other, I take one of the stones I had in my pocket and shoot Enobaria softly in the side, which draws some blood, and then that begins to drip down her side. And as soon as Enobaria sees it she lunges at the unexpected Cashmere, repeatedly stabbing her, until the ground is a sea of blood. Gloss then, seeing Enobaria attack his sister, lunges at her and a fight breaks out. It's two against one, district two verses one, and I relies this fight will not last forever. I aim my arrow and shoot Brutus, who after a startled cry, drops dead on the ever growing pool of blood. Two cannons go off, Brutus and Cashmere. The blood is everywhere, the ground is covered in it, and a river begins to flow, as the jungle is silent except for the cannons and the cries of fallen tributes. Gloss stops, to turn around to see who the cannons were, but Enobaria takes his second of hesitation, as a chance to pin him to the ground, and as she slits his throat, she turns around to see my golden arrow embedded in Brutus' chest. And a cry of shock escapes her, just before an arrow sinks into her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys, it's a really short chapter, but it's a good one. And remember to review or Finnick may be no more **

**Chaff POV**

Four cannons, there's only me and one other left. And I'm pretty sure it's not the mockingjay. There's no way Katniss could have defeated all four careers, I couldn't even defeat them all, even If I had both of my arms. But luckily, I don't have long to wait because the anthem is beginning to play, and I will see what career I have to face. But after the anthem plays I stand there in shock, the mockingjay is alive, Katniss is alive and without Beete's plan there is no way we will both get out of this arena alive. And now I am stuck with the biggest decision of my life, my life or hers, the rebellion of my life. But, I don't have time to make my decision because an arrow wishes past my head and onto the tree nearby. I whirl around to where the arrow landed in the nearby tree, how did she miss, how did the best archer in Panem miss me. And then it dawns on me, she missed on purpose it was a decoy so she would not be killed in case I reacted. And that is the last thing I think before the arrow enters my head.

**President Snow POV**

NO! How did she win, how did the little girl win, how, how, how. The odds have always been against her, never in her favor, but she still survived. And now, there is no way I will ever get rid of her, I've broken her, but the girl on fire will burn on.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the winner of the 75****th**** annual hunger games, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Katniss POV**

I won. I won. I'm going to go home, to Prim, to my mother, to Gale, and to twelve. But Peeta won't be there, he's gone, stolen from me before I could even know about my feelings for him. But_ I will kill Snow,_ I will kill him, he took almost everything from me and for that he will die. _I will kill Snow. _And I never let go of my bow as the hovercraft lifts me from the arena, from the place of nightmares.

Plutarch greets me at the door, that despicable man, he ruined my life. "Katniss, congratulations on your victory," he says. I nod at him, but still don't let go of my bow, I'm pretty sure I will never let go of it again. "Haymitch, will come for you in a second, did you know you're one of the only tributes who's made it out of the arena this well?" He says. I stare at him in shock, I just killed five people and that's what he says to me. I now rate him worse than maggots.

**Peeta POV**

She's alive she won, she's alive. Suddenly Haymitch slams open the door, a grin covering his whole face. "Come on boy, you want to see her, right." He tries to sound gruff, but I see the emotion flickering beneath his eyes. If she would have died, he would have been broken, finally snapped, but she's alive. Our Katniss is a survivor, I think with a smile. But I can't seem to move from my chair, I just sit there in shock. Haymitch takes my hand and leads me to the room, just like a little child. When we look through the window, I see her alive, with her bow still in her hands, still loaded. She's standing up, looking no worse for the wear, like she just woke up, but I know her well enough to see the haunted look in her eyes, like when we were on the train and she would wake up every night screaming bloody murder. I would hold her in my arms, while she sobbed into my chest. I slowly place my hand on the doorknob and begin to turn it. She jumps and aims her bow until she sees that it's me. I look of shock comes across her face, "Peeta, Peeta, is it really you?" but before I can answer her, she drops her bow and begins to run towards me. She runs across the room in three strides and leaps into my arms. I forget where I am, how she really doesn't love me, and hold her while she sobs into my chest. "You were dead, I heard you're cannon…." I can't tell what she's saying because she's sobbing so hard. The choke her throat, and she shakes like the teenage girl she is, not the mockingjay or the girl on fire or the brave provider. She finally lets her guard down, so I hold her while she sobs and gently stroke her hair. I don't know how long this lasts, but she never lets go of me, never lets me leave her side. When she finally stops he explains about the rebellion, about the war, and about her, the mockingjay. When he finally stops, she turns around to Plutarch, "You played us, we were your pawns, you almost killed us, you killed him," and before I know it, she lunges at him and within second he is pinned against the wall, a knife held to his troat. "You used us like pawns, you used us, you used us…" She's screaming at him, screaming horrible things at him, and it takes both me and Haymitch to tear her off him. Plutarch sits on the ground in shock, he's learned a valuable lesson, you don't mess with a victor. When she finally calms down she says, "Where are we going?" "District thirteen," Haymitch replies. And she never lets go of my hand.

The End

**That was my last chapter, but if you like it I'll continue it during the mockingjay time period. Please review and tell me what you think, and I'm starting a new story so see that. Thanks for reading**


End file.
